icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Ice Crown Server Wikia:Manual of Style
These are the Guidelines for Ice Crown Server Wiki, If you disagree with this guidelines, it would be Permanently Blocked. With the Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles in the Ice Crown Server Wiki. Please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. The goal of this page is to make using this wiki easier and more intuitive by promoting clarity and cohesion, while helping editors write articles with consistent and precise language, layout, and formatting. Plain English works best. Avoid ambiguity, jargon, and vague or unnecessarily complex wording. Style and formatting should be consistent within an article, though not necessarily throughout the wiki. =Creating pages= Naming System First of all, All you have to do is add pages for Ice Crown Builds like this: * Ice Crown E3 2099 Build XXXX The Name Map is Ice Crown is fine, but the only thing is you will change Year for Electronic Entertainment Expo like this: * E3 2013 * E3 2017 * E3 2018 The Build are from Windows Vista, however it exactly some builds are obtained while it's not leaked, For Example like this: * Build 5520 Putting the History Ice Crown The History of Ice Crown is included some Build Ice Crown while under development, Unfortunately we do have Included some Editions. With the Halloween Event is included, until expired October 31. To Put the Builds are upcoming and released, Please Add by following: * Ice Crown E3 2099 Build 9999 - Released 2099-12-31 These are Example Build, so in that case, you can add "TBA" if you not sure releasing in future. Putting the Halloween Names Halloween Names are included that from Treehouse of Horror Episode of The Simpsons, With all of those, It included some Various Scary Names. For Example, if you put the name author is called Ayami "Watch Aikatsu!" Ooruri, It's nonsense that from Treehouse of Horror scary names such as Bat Groening. To accept the Halloween Names, i will appreciated in October 31 before ending. Additional Languages For those we included Multilingual languages, the Plain English are accepted, so any languages if we supporting it: * Spanish * German * French * Italian * Russian * Japanese * Korea * Danish =Adding Photos= Sometime if you have camera, Only you can upload for ID Card that you seen it, For example, The ID Card only uses for Aikatsu. =Japanese Text= These Section is Optional, it just included if you using Japanese, using with Unicode. If you have created account, you can go to to change your language by choosing "ja" Or if you don't have Installing Japanese Character Sets while you installed MediaWiki, you would read this. Installing Japanese Language The Japanese Language Requires that user running on Windows 2000, XP and Server 2003, First Go to Control Panel and open the Regional and Language Options window. At the bottom of that window there's a check box labeled "Install files for East Asian languages". Click that check-box, and click OK or Apply on the pointless file size warning that comes up. The Message box says: Insert the Windows XP CD when the Files are needed, If you do not see files or you have copied from i386 Folder on XP CD, click the Browse Button and find the Files that need expand it, Once you got from Lang folder, now go ahead double click that file isn't expanded, and click OK to start copy files. Take a few minutes to copy files, once the East Asian Languages have been copied, You will prompted for System Settings Change. Once the East Asian Languages have been installed, You will need restart your computer to change take effect, Click No if you want see Text Services and input languages, When you in Languages tab at Regional and Language Options, Click the Details for Keyboard Layout, then Select Advanced Tab if you see Compatibility Configuration. In this Section, you can check box labeled "Extend support of advanced text services to all programs", Which you can turn on advanced text services in Notepad and other programs (such as 7-zip). Disabling the Advanced Text Services is not recommended. Click OK or Apply this settings and you will prompted System Settings Change. Click Yes to restart, and you can use the Japanese Font. If you do not have msgothic.ttc font, Simply, find the source from Windows 7 or 8 ISO by using 7-zip in install.wim file. Once the Japanese font is installed, now you can type the japanese letters on Notepad. You will need save UTF-8 Encoding Text Document. Romanization Standardization When official translations or romanizations exist When there are official translations or romanizations available, these always take precedence. 新条ひなき is Hinaki Shinjo, not Hinaki Shinjou. If there is a conflict between this game and another official source, this game's spellings take precedence. Naming All pages should use the Nihongo Template information as the first words of their pages. This will set the text in a "Bold English, Kanji, Italicized Romaji" standard that will match other pages. Example: Ichigo Hoshimiya (星宮 いちご Hoshimiya Ichigo) * These are Optional. Short Vowel Spelling Names should use the short vowel spelling, unless the long vowel spelling is officially used. For example: Yurika Todo instead of Yurika Toudou, with the long vowel spelling being redirected to the main page. Song Titles Stick to romanized Japanese names for song page titles, do not use the kanji or translated meaning as a page title. Again, use the Nihongo Template as an introduction to the page. Example: Aurora Princess (オーロラプリンセス oorora purinsesu) Long Vowels Vowels lengthened by an additional vowel character are romanized aa, ei, ii, ou, uu for a, e, i, o, u respectively. There are some obvious exceptions to this, e.g. おおきい is romanized as "ookii" and not "oukii". Vowels lengthened by a ー (chōonpu) should preferably be romanized aa, ee, ii, oo, uu for a, e, i, o, u respectively. Please only use the long vowel spelling as part of the Nihongo Template. Particals は should be romanized as "wa" when used as a particle. を should be romanized as "o" when used as a particle. へ should be romanized as "e" when used as a particle. ん should be romanized as n in all situations except when followed by a vowel, in which case it should be romanized as n'. Example: 記念 is romanized as "kinen", 禁煙 as "kin'en". Spacing Particles should be separated from the words or particles they follow by a space, in order to keep the romaji easy to read/understand for users with limited knowledge of Japanese. Example: 永遠の夏を 手に is "eien no natsu o te ni". Exception: If this would split up what could be considered a single unit of meaning, no space is used. Example: いつまでも is "itsumademo", and not "itsu made mo" or "itsumade mo". Sentence ending particles should be preceded by a space for similar reasons. Examples: 分かってるよ is "wakatteru yo", and not "wakatteruyo". だよね is "da yo ne", and not "dayone" or "dayo ne". Exception: Particles that take on a different meaning when combined, will not be separated. Examples: ちょっと違うかも is "chotto chigau kamo" and not "chotto chigau ka mo". なにが出るかな is "nani ga deru kana" and not "nani ga deru ka na". Particles following a copula should not be separated. Example: だけど is "dakedo" and not "da kedo". Verbs constructed from multiple different verbs should not be separated. Example: 抜け出して is "nukedashite" and not "nuke dashite". Verbs combined by a -te form should be separated by a space. Example: いってしまった is "itte shimatta" and not "itteshimatta". Verbs that have been drawn together should not be separated. Example: 超えてく is "koeteku" and not "koete ku". In the case of an explicative の shortened to ん, the "n" belongs with the word before it. The copula will be separated from that word with a space, to prevent words from becoming too long. Examples: 変わるんだろう is "kawarun darou", そうなんですか is "sou nan desuka". Punctuation ？ ！ 。 、 are romanized ? ! . , respectively. 「 」 is romanized as " " ・・・・・・ and ・・・ (ellipsis) are both romanized as ... The word-separating katakana middle dot ・(nakaguro) is romanized as a space. In the case of incorrect punctuation in the lyrics, these will be preserved in the romanization. Example: Shooting Fire！！！ is "Shooting Fire!!!" and not "Shooting Fire!". Non-existent or unofficial punctuation (☆, ♥, ♪, →, etc.) should be omitted in the romanization (except in song titles), but carried over as it stands to the translation. =Images= Taking Screenshots People can take Screenshots that running some Games, using Fraps, also it was probably can used third party programs. PC * FRAPS: Fraps is the Utility can take Screenshot to seen FPS that included, for example: 50fps & 60FPS, To do this, go into the FRAPS window, then go in the "Screenshots" Tab, and set the "Image Format" to PNG, select an output folder, then go into a 3D accelerated game. Press F11 to take a screenshot. This only works with full-screen games. As FRAPS does not indicate which program it will capture, it is recommended that you only keep one game/emulator open at a time. ** You can choose BMP or JPG Files if you like, the TGA Files goes here, similar Warcraft 3. * Print Screen: The Print Screen also known as PrtSc, If all else fails, just do a simple print screen (press the PrtScrn key, usually found on the upper corners of full-size keyboards) and save the result as a PNG in an image editor. The specific rules vary between operating systems (and in the case of Linux, desktop environments). ** Use MS Paint to save PNG Format. * IrfanView: This is the Interesting for Compressing PNG Files to Reducing Size, Open the program and press C. You can choose between one of several capture modes, and whether to copy the capture to the clipboard, to the Irfanview window, or save it to a file. "Foreground Window" works best with windowed games that let you Alt-Tab out of them. The program does not normally work with full-screen games. ** When you have FRAPS Installed, you go to "C:\Fraps\screenshots" or "D:\Fraps\Screenshots" if you want Compress PNG Files. PS2 * PCSX2: GSDX: Press F8. The screenshots will be saved to the snaps folder as a raw bitmap. The resolution may vary depending on how the game renders graphics - some images are saved at half-height, so double their height in an image editor (pixel resize, no filtering) before uploading them to the wiki (title screens only). ** This also Compatible for Fraps. Android If you have Android Phone, Press and hold the power and volume down buttons. If your device has a physical home button, hold down that instead of volume down. You should hear a sound indicating you took a screenshot. The screenshot will be saved in the gallery in the "Screenshot" folder. From there, you can either upload your screenshot from the browser, or import them to your computer via USB. If you have Remix OS, you go to Notifications on taskbar, and click Take Screenshot, this is called Crop Screenshot if you want. Uploading File On Wikia, the String is called "Upload Photo", instead the string from MediaWiki is just called Upload File. Please Note: You must upload high quality images, preferably in a .png file! All file names should be according to wiki standards. * The JPG Files are appreciated, also if you're stuck some images is not found, you can upload .GIF Files for animated. Sometimes if you upload Screenshot, You will need take screenshot if you running Warcraft III. With these, the Third Party Program will allowed: * Fraps FRAPS can also take screenshot, however some screenshot will appreciated some Other Games, it would be allowing: * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Asterix & Obelix XXL: Kick Buttix * Puyo Pop Fever * Tribal Trouble * Earthworm Jim 3D For Android, you can take screenshot using prt sc Key (If you have Remix OS x86) * Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! Tagging Images The Images must be tagged with their system and type. Put this information into the Summary box on the page (or, if an image has already been uploaded without the necessary information, click "edit" at the top of the image's page). Tagging an image will place it into a category. You can use more than one tag. * Replace "system" with the proper name of the platform, and "game" with the title of the game the image belongs to! For Example: , Uploading Cards from Photokatsu Photo/card images should use the format "Ichigo Hoshimiya_r1.png" and "Ichigo Hoshimiya_r1_d.png". Where the "r1" is the rarity and the number of photos of that rarity and "_d" indicates if it's dressed up. So, for a 3rd SR photo of a character you would put "Name_sr3.png". Also, when uploading character photos, please include the appropriate category in the description box. They are as follows: * Category:Normal Card Images * Category:Rare Card Images * Category:SR Card Images * Category:PR Card Images When uploading icons, please put "Photokatsu_Icon_" in front of the file name. Example: Photokatsu_Icon_Akari_Ozora.png. These go in the Category:Icon Image. Proper grammar/spelling Try to use proper grammar and spelling. See: Grammar and usage for helpful tips. Speculation Sometime Speculation very nothing about that, But not sure if you know it, Then Please Don't add speculation of if/when certain features will be added, stick to facts. If there's something you are not sure of, please do not add it. Adding Videos Adding Videos is easy, the only thing you have Add Videos that found on Youtube, to add videos. The Crossover Videos are appreciated, such as Aikatsu. Help Those Section will added, but nothing interests, you may go to Raffine2014's talk page. Join Discord here. The code is: xcXjAkE